Too Late
by MystedLove
Summary: What if Jace was too late he entered Clary's room in Idris, when Sebastian had bound her? And what if Jace and Sebastian were connected again? And what if some characters decided to confess their feelings? Set during CoHF. A fanfiction with many ships - Clabastian, Clace, Claphael, maybe Clalec and Clagnus. Rated M for smut in future chapters.
1. Everything's Changed

**So I had originally started this fanfiction two years ago, and had uploaded it on here. But I later got rid of it, and now I'm putting it back up :) I'll hopefully continue it this time.**

 **So an insight on what this is gonna be:**

 **It starts in Chapter 10: These Violent Delights of CoHF when Sebastian is inside Clary's room at Amatis' house after she has just dealt with a drunken Simon. He puts a binding spell on her and asks her to join her and they have a long conversation. Sebastian goes out of control and is about to kiss Clary when Jace interrupts them. Well, at least in the actual book. In my Fanfiction Jace comes just a little too late (hence the title) and that flips the entire plot line around. That's all I can tell you without sending out spoilers.**

 **Other Notes :  
** **-There was never a dinner with the Fey that night for Jocelyn, Luke, Raphael and Magnus. Jocelyn and Luke did go out for dinner, but they went to some family's house (I didn't really bother making up a family).  
-Max is still alive  
** **-The rating is M for a reason - there is going to be smut later on, but I'll have a warning before the chapter, for those of you who wish to skip it.  
**

 **Ships: There will be Clabastian/Clonathan, Claphael, Clace and maybe Clalec or Clagnus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of the characters.**

 **(A last note : I do realise the writing style might be really bad, considering I was like pretty young when I wrote it. But uh hopefully the newer chapters write will be better, and I hope you all like it.)**

* * *

 **Chapter One : Everything's Changed**

"But you're mine," he said. "I want you to—I need you to—" He took gasping breath; his pupils were blown wide; something about it terrified her more than anything else he had ever done. Sebastian in control was frightening; Sebastian out of control was something too horrible to contemplate.

Clary felt fear take over her body, just as Sebastian brought up his lips to touch hers. The sickening wrongness hit her, as if she was falling into darkness upon no end. But there was something different; a subtle hint of longing was blooming inside Clary. Then, with no conscious thought, she eased the tension in her body and encased her hands around Sebastian's neck. He nearly drew back but then pressed himself closer to her, kissing her with a passion unlike before. The longing kept on growing fiercer and causing Clary to cling onto him tighter. Sebastian moved his lips away for a moment to mutter something. From the release on her legs, Clary realized he had just undone the binding curse.

She hooked her right leg around Sebastian's and he picked her up, taking her to the bed. He laid her down and then held himself on top of her, balancing his weight on his hands. He was leaning in to kiss Clary again when a loud thump near the window stopped him. Both of them jumped and then turn their heads toward the source of the night, Sebastian's expression angry and Clary's somewhat regretful. There he stood, bathed in moonlight that made his gold hair shine and evidently showed the betrayed expression masking his features. Jace.

Clary sat right up, her mouth opening to say something; anything to make sure Jace didn't get the wrong impression. But Sebastian beat her to it.

"Hello, little brother. Nice to see you again," he said.

A series of emotions flickered in Jace's eyes as he took one step forward. Anger, betrayal, pain and absolute loathing. When Jace reached for his sword, Sebastian picked up Heosphorus as quick as a blink and pointed the tip at him.

"Careful now, Jonathan. You don't want to hurt me. Everything that marks me marks you," Sebastian said with a smirk and then added, "And vice versa".

Jace flinched ever so slightly and stepped back, momentarily dazed, his eyes scrunching close. When he opened them again, they were as dark as the night sky, two black, endless voids. Sebastian smirked and then moved closer to Jace and took his hands in his own. Jace made no attempt to stop him on his part, instead he relaxed and a half-smiled played on his lips.

Clary watched in horror as blood started to run down both their arms and mingled with each other at their hands. Sebastian seemed to be enjoying the connection and Jace was gleeful as well. Then the blood stopped and Sebastian spoke, his eyes trained on Jace's.

"We're united again, brother. You and I together, we're invincible," he said, smiling coldly.

Clary snapped out of her reverie at those words and jumped up from the bed, running towards the boys. She wrenched their hands from one another's and glowered at Sebastian, asking,

"What did you do? What did you do Jace? Is he- Please tell me you didn't- Raziel! You did. You are truly a heartless psycho!" She yelled, and then broke down into sobs.

Sebastian just stood there smirking, watching his sister cry. Then almost inaudibly, he said, "You didn't think so when you were kissing me."

"What?" Clary said, looking aghast.

"I said, you didn't -"

"No, I heard you the first time," Clary intercepted, not crying anymore, and instead speaking quite fiercely, "What I mean is that me kissing you was a mistake. That's it, just a mistake- with no meaning. I was tired and ready for bed and was not in my senses. Heck, for all I know you could have put some sort of rune on yourself so I would kiss you back. I would never kiss you willingly, especially after you possessed Jace again."

Sebastian face was expressionless, but his eyes shone with anger. Suddenly, quicker than the eye could follow he had pinned Clary up against a wall for the second time tonight, holding her wrists on either side of her head. His grip was tight, and she could feel a stinging pain. That was going to leave a mark.

"Ah, dear sister, we both know that I don't need a rune to attract you. You do it pretty well on your own," Sebastian whispered in her ear, sending chills down Clary's spine, "And as for Jace, I haven't possessed him, you know. Just unlocked the better side of him, by transferring some of my demon blood in him. Now he can't get hurt, and he is much stronger. He knows exactly what he is doing and he is completely willing."

"I don't see how this benefits you. In fact, I don't even know why you want Jace, I thought you just said that me releasing him from you was a benefit," Clary said, genuinely curious.

"Well, he was here, and I was not just going to let him take you away again. And as for why I want him… Clarissa, surely you must have figured it out by now. He was trained my father, making him a more equal match for me than others even though that is not saying much. Anyway, it is much safer to have him by my side, rather than the enemy lines. Not that he can beat me with the pathetic little shadowhunter army, but they would only cause trouble and distract me from my main goal," He said, still looking at her, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say so but with his blood in my veins, I am virtually immortal to the heavenly fire as it now lives in my own heart. So basically I am invincible."

Clary gasped at those words, her mind refusing to accept them. If Sebastian couldn't be killed at all… then the future of every living creature in this dimension was in very serious trouble. But he had lied before; in fact no one has any reason to trust him.

"H-How do I know you are telling the truth? You could easily be lying to me," Clary said, trembling in a hardly noticeably manner.

 _Oh, he is telling the truth, as much as I hate to say those words._

Clary yelled and tried to step back, hitting her head on the wall. She had heard someone- a man- speak in her head, sounding solemnly regretful. Sebastian was watching her with interest, entirely unfazed by her sudden shout.

"Someone talked to you, didn't they?" Clary nodded and he continued speaking, "That would be Raziel. He used to speak in my head all the time, always about putting an end to this silly obsession of mine. Eventually his babbling gave me headaches, so I started drawing runes to block him out. The old angel doesn't bother me anymore."

"But I thought angels didn't interfere with shadowhunter problems unless they were specifically called."

"They don't," Sebastian said, chuckling lightly, "But with shadowhunters like us three, rules just kind of go out the window. Actually, the angels take an unnecessary amount of interest in us. So, if Raziel starts bothering you too much, tell me and I will help."

Jace then cleared his throat. Clary had completely forgotten he was in the room and jumped at the sound of the voice.

"I hate to interrupt, but when you're done with your conversation, we have to leave or we are going to have unwanted visitors."

Clary nearly started sobbing again from hearing his voice. It was so similar to the Jace's that she loved but yet it was lined with cutting coldness.

"We're done now," Sebastian said, letting go of Clary finally. She was right about him leaving marks. She rubbed the red, raw skin on either of her wrists and glared remorsefully at the person responsible. Both boys saw the look and they chuckled at her expression.

"Sorry about that Clarissa, I'll draw an iratze on it when we get home," He said, grinning at her, "Now if you don't mind, hold my hand."

"Wait-what? I am not going anywhere with you, Sebastian," Clary said sharply.

"Oh yes, you are, Clarissa. Unless you want to battle against Jace…" Sebastian said, trailing of at the end of the sentence.

Clary sunk her head in defeat. There was no way she could leave Jace alone with Sebastian. He knew bringing Jace would hit a weak spot. _He knows my weak spot but I don't know his_ , Clary thought angrily. She would have to work on finding that out, soon. Right then, she moved closer to Sebastian and let him grab her hand. But then pulled back, abruptly realising something.

"Wait, won't you burn me, with the heavenly fire in you and all?" She asked cautiously.

"No, the fire was divided when it transferred into me. I can control it as there is only half the amount than there was in Jace," He said. Clary looked at Jace and felt hope blossom inside her as she thought, _If the heavenly fire split in two than Jace must have less in him and he can control it._ Sebastian guessed her thoughts and said, "Don't worry Clarissa, the same applies to him." He was smiling at her but there was a bitter edge to his tone. Clary chose to ignore it and instead let him hold her hand again.

But before they could teleport wherever they were going to, a loud pinging on the window interrupted them. It was as if someone was throwing stones at the window. Clary could hear someone familiar singing as well, as if they were drunk. She walked towards the window and opened it, and saw a dark, figure-a boy standing in the middle of the alley.

Then in an astonished tone she said, "Is that- that is Raphael."

* * *

 **Isabelle**

Isabelle was about to go back to sleep after Simon's confession in the middle of the night after he drank spiked blood, when she was once again disturbed by the sound of a person walking in the street while singing. Whatever more, it was another drunk vampire, Raphael.

"What do you think you are doing, Raphael, singing in the middle of the night?" Isabelle yelled, after throwing open her bedroom window.

Raphael looked up at her and shouted back, "I am really happy; because I am finally about to do something I have not had courage to do before."

"And what is that?" said Aline. She must have woken up at the sound of Isabelle shouting.

"I am about to confess my feelings to my love," He said, absolutely beaming with happiness. Isabelle was shocked that Raphael liked someone, especially a shadowhunter at that. Unless he was gay and liked either Simon or Magnus.

"You like someone? Who?" This time it was Alec who had asked the question _. Funny that, he hadn't woken up during the conversation with Simon and Clary_ , Isabelle thought, _or he chose to stay out of it._

"Clary," Raphael yelled, absolutely beaming with happiness.

Both Alec and Aline burst into fits of laughter. Isabelle followed them, thinking that Raphael must have drank a crazy amount of spiked blood to decide to tell Clary that he liked her. Clary hated Raphael, mainly because he turned Simon into a vampire. The point was that nobody would have ever thought that Raphael would like Clary. He was always so … _indifferent_ towards her.

"Well, don't go alone. She is going to be spooked if a vampire turns up at her house, claiming to love her. I'll come with you," Isabelle said, deciding it was true. She also wanted to see Clary's expression when Raphael admitted his feelings.

"No," Raphael pouted, before turning around and sprinting away. _Boy, he is fast, even for a drunk vampire._

"Someone call Clary and tell her that she is about to get molested by the head of New York's vampire clan," Isabelle said dryly.

"No need," Aline replied, "We'll go there ourselves. I want to see her reaction."

"Me too," Alec said, "I'm taking my camera."

"Seriously?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Imagine Raphael's expression when he is sober again and watches this video I will shoot."

"If you say so," Isabelle said, and with that they all got ready and ran towards Amatis' house where Clary was staying.

* * *

 **Clary**

Clary had just gotten over the shock of seeing Raphael, when he said,

"Clary, hermosa, I love you more than anybody else in this world. I would do anything for you, even sing," He called out and then promptly started singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

On cue, Sebastian and Jace burst out chuckling nearly falling over, just as Aline, Alec and Isabelle came running round the corner and stopped next to Raphael. They saw Clary looking unbearably embarrassed and Raphael still singing and started laughing as well. Clary was redder than ever before and suddenly the temperature seemed too hot.

"Hey, Clary is Jace there?" Alec yelled, over Raphael as he went into the chorus singing 'I have died every day, waiting for you'. For some reason, he was clutching a camera. Alec that is, not Raphael.

Before Clary could say no, Jace came to stand next to her and shouted back at him, "I am right here. Are you filming this?"

Clary shot a warning look at Jace and he winked back at her. She then glanced at Sebastian with her eyebrows raised who just shrugged at her as if saying 'He does what he wants'.

"Yeah, this is proof that the head of a vampire clan can be irresponsible and get drunk," Alec said.

So that's what was wrong with Raphael. He had drunk spiked blood. Not that it made matters any less embarrassing. To make it worse, Clary could hear Simon making his way up the stairs to her room. She realized that her criminal of a brother was still standing in the middle of her room. As subtly as she could, she gestured for him to go inside the bathroom and lock the door. He nodded, looking a bit surprised that she would care and followed her instructions. Simon came right into the room without knocking and paused, momentarily left speechless when he saw Jace.

"You are lucky you didn't come in here fifteen minutes ago," Jace said, grinning at Simon's shocked expression.

 _Way to make this more embarrassing_ , thought Clary and then sighing said, "Shut up, Jace."

"What? It's the truth."

Simon brushed off Jace's comment and asked Clary, "Care to explain why Raphael is singing outside your window?"

"He drank spiked blood," Clary said, blushing yet again.

"He's in love with Clary," Jace said at the same time.

"Oh, wow, Clary. I never knew you were Raphael's type. I wonder who is going to fall for you next. Sebastian?" Simon said, not noticing that Clary flinched at the name and continuing to talk, "What about Jordan? Hmm… I know- Magnus!"

"Be quiet, Simon. Magnus is dating Alec, remember? And aren't you supposed to be drunk as well?"

"The alcohol works its way out of my system quicker than it does for normal humans. So, I am sober now."

"Good, because we need someone to take Raphael back to his house or to Magnus- if necessary."

"Oh, he is going to have to go to Magnus. He is ten times as drunk as I was," Simon said.

"How do you know that?" Jace asked, an amused expression playing on his face.

Simon shrugged and said, "A vampire thing, I guess."

"Alright then, off you go, Simon," Clary said, pushing him towards the door deliberately.

"Uh, Clary, can't I just jump off from the window?" Simon asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course. Sorry," Clary blushed and stepped aside, letting him walk to the window.

"And Clary," Simon said in a low voice so only she could hear, "I know you're hiding something so when we meet again, I want answers."

She just swallowed and nodded, not making any promises because she didn't know whether or not she would see him again. Simon jumped from the windowsill and onto the street below, glancing up at Clary before walking towards Raphael. Isabelle, Alec and Aline had been trying to quieten Raphael down so he wouldn't wake up the neighbours, but so far they had had little success. Raphael was still singing love songs.

"Come on, Raphael, let's take you to Magnus," Simon said, taking hold of his right arm.

"No, I want to stay here, with Clary," He said pouting childishly. Clary smiled at that. He looked so cute. _Woah!_ She thought, her alarm senses going off, _Hold up, Clary. Where did that thought come from? You should not find Raphael cute at all, in fact you shouldn't even think of him in any way close to affection._

"You can meet Clary tomorrow, now let's go," Simon said impatiently, tugging his arm.

"Okay then, but first I need to say bye to Clary," He said and then called out to her, "Bye, Bye Clary. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Raphael," Clary said in spite of herself. Raphael looked absolutely delighted to get a response from her and he starting bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Claaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy, can I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked.

Clary blushed for the umpteenth time that night and heard Jace snigger next to her. Even Sebastian was chuckling as he came out of the bathroom.

"Umm… Maybe later," She said, without trying to make it sound like she was rejecting him.

Raphael was pleased by her hardly satisfactory answer and skipped along with Simon and the rest of them, as they all waved goodbye at her. Clary smiled and waved back, but her façade disappeared as soon as she had slammed the window shut and leaned against the wall, sliding on to the floor.

"What's wrong, little sis?" Sebastian asked her as he crouched down next to Clary. She was shocked, he actually seemed… concerned.

"This, this life as a shadowhunter. It's is so exhausting. My life was less hectic when I knew nothing about demons and downworlders."

"But you wouldn't have met me if you weren't a shadowhunter," Jace said, coming to sit down next to her.

"And you wouldn't have the world's most important vampire confessing his love to you," Sebastian said lightly.

Clary smiled tentatively even though she should have been trying to kill him instead. For once, it seemed right that Sebastian was her brother. Not that it would last very long; he could go back to his attitude of a demon anytime. Clary felt a tear slid down her face, as she thought of the life she never would have, with Sebastian being just her brother and Jace a loving boyfriend with no problems meddling their relationship. Jace saw her crying, and cupped her face with his hands, wiping away the tears. He then pulled her into kiss, their first one in what seemed like months.

Oh, Clary had missed this so much. It was sweet, gentle, caring and had so much emotion in it. She was sinking in his arms, drowning in a sea of love. It felt so good to finally kiss Jace like this again, she thought that she never might be able to again. Suddenly a cough made them break apart from each other. Sebastian had cleared his throat. He seemed really awkward, but Clary could see the fury and jealousy dancing dangerously in his eyes.

"If you don't mind, we should get going. It is going to be light soon."

Clary and Jace broke away and stood up. This time Clary held Jace's hand instead and she saw Sebastian glance at them angrily. Ignoring him, she took one last look outside the window at the silent street in Alicante before she was whisked away somewhere unknown.

* * *

 **Yay that's the first chapter :)  
Review/Favourite/Follow if you please - It would make me pretty happy :)  
Also if you like, check out my other story - The Living Vampire. It's also TMI and yes has a lot of Raphael. There's 4 chapters up, and the fifth one will be up in the next week.**

 **Since I've already got 4 other chapters of this fanfiction written, I'll be uploading every two days, until I actually have to start writing.**

 **Until next time,  
** **xoxo MysteryGirl**


	2. More Confessions?

**Thank you for the views, follows and favourites :) Here's the second chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own TMI, but I do want a lot of the characters to be real :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two : More Confessions?**

They had teleported in front of a large house. Except for it, Clary could only see grassy land stretching towards the horizon on either side of her.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Germany," Sebastian said, grinning down at her. Clary didn't understand what about the situation was humorous but she slowly realized the reason. _Morgenstern-_ Germany, of course.

"I wonder why," she said, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, guys, enough of your not-really-funny jokes. I don't know about you, but I need to get some sleep," Jace said, vaguely annoyed.

"No need to be so snappy," Sebastian said. He then walked forwards and ran his hands through the air in front of him, as if he was touching an invisible wall. He took out his steele and drew a rune in the middle of the air. When he pulled back, a ripple ran all the way around the house, as if an unknown force had been released.

"And, what was that again?" Clary asked curiously.

"A force field placed around the house, so nobody uninvited just marches in. Or marches out. There are other runes as well, to make sure we can't get tracked and nobody portals here," He said, his words holding meanings that didn't need to be said out loud.

"In other words, it's a prison," Clary said, deadpan.

"A very luxurious, comfortable and homely prison, in my opinion," Sebastian mused, "Now come on let's go inside."

They all walked together to the inside of the house, with Clary in the middle of the two boys. The house was in fact quite luxurious, with a comfy lounge, a flat screen T.V, glass stairs leading up to the second floor (with was visible as there was no ceiling separating it from the first floor) and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling roof that was quite high up. But that was not what caught Clary's attention initially. It was the man with ivory hair and black pits for eyes that demanded her recognition as he stood in front of the trio so he could greet them.

"Well, how nice of you to finally join us Clarissa," Valentine spoke, his lips turning up into a smirk.

* * *

 **Magnus**

Magnus was fast asleep and have a particularly pleasant dream, when he was awoken by the sound of his doorbell ringing. He has installed a microphone onto the side of the door- both inside and outside- and one in his room. So he spoke in the mike next to his bed.

"WHO DARE DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN," he said, his voice amplified by the mike.

"News flash-you're not in Brooklyn anymore."

Ugh… It was the Daylighter. Magnus never had much patience with him; it was only because of Clary that he tolerated him. Umm… he wondered if Clary was with him…

"Shut up, Simon," this time it was Alec. Magnus sighed, he was going to have to let them in now, "Hey Magnus, Raphael has drunk spiked blood and needs a potion, fast. Before he embarrasses himself more."

The last sentence was lined with giggles. He gathered that there were two girls with them as well, probably Isabelle and Clary. Magnus got out of bed, guessing he won't be able to finish his sleep now. Still he would get to see Alec… and Clary… also two of the world's most irritable vampires and Isabelle. At least angel boy wasn't with them. It would have made this much harder.

"Come inside and sit down on the lounge. I'll be right there," said Magnus. He quickly changed into different clothes and walked out into the living room… to be greeted by some unexpected sights.

Firstly, Clary wasn't there, instead it was the Penhallow girl, Aline. Magnus was more disappointed than he would like to admit. And Raphael seemed to be in a state of delirium, singing love songs and occasionally substituting random words for Clary's name. He raised his eyebrows, wishing he never got out of bed. Raphael was clearly too drunk. Still, what's done is done and he was going to have to help him now.

"Where's Clary?" Magnus asked, then inwardly groaned, regretting the question as soon as it left his mouth.

"Why do you care?"the Daylighter asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because, you two are usually together and you wouldn't have had a reason to visit me without her," Magnus said offhandedly.

"Well, she needed her sleep, especially after controlling me in my drunk state and then putting up with Raphael singing to her in the middle of the night."

Raphael was singing to Clary? Now that is unexpected. "You were drunk as well?" Magnus asked. He was only half-involved in the conversation, he was thinking about the spells he could use to get Raphael sober again.

"Yeah, _someone_ decided to give me spiked blood but turned out to be stupid enough to drink it himself. And ten times as much as me."

"Great, exactly the kind of vampire we need to represent his species in the Clave. How did you three get dragged in this?" Magnus asked, referring to Aline, Alec and Isabelle.

"Oh, Raphael happened to pass by our house while singing and waking everyone up. So we joined him in going to Clary's house where he confessed his undying love to her," Isabelle said nonchalantly.

That stopped Magnus in the middle of recalling spells. He tensed as he felt a strike of anger run through him. Raphael loved Clary. That was ridiculous; Raphael should not feel anything about her. _Like the way you shouldn't feel anything about her?_ A small truthful voice asked inside his head. Magnus dismissed it immediately; his attraction to Clary was purely based on the fact that he had watched her grow up. Besides, it's not as if Raphael means anything to her, she was dating Jace. One day he would watch her marry him, have kids and then she would die and he would live on, her being nothing but a distinct memory. _Yes, and so will you._ The intensity of the truth was almost overwhelming for Magnus but he ignored it, the same way he had been ignoring the empty space in his heart for years.

Magnus snapped out of is reverie as he heard Alec talking.

"- make a potion or use a spell to get him sober again?"

"Yes, I just remembered a spell," Magnus said pushing away any thoughts of Clary into a dark corner in his mind. He walked towards Raphael, so he was facing him and took his hand into his own. Blue sparks left his fingertips and turned red as they settled onto Raphael's skin. Magnus watched as Raphael's dark eyes started to come into focus and he stood up straighter.

"What the hell happened?" Raphael yelled, jumping back and tearing his hands out of Magnus's.

"You drunk spiked blood and confessed your love to your crush-who shockingly is Clary," Magnus said.

Raphael paled, and tensed, "N-no. I didn't, I would remember if I did."

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers, a smoking, purple drink appearing in his hand, "Here drink this, lover boy. It will help with the memory. Meanwhile, can I talk to you Alec?"

Raphael took the drink cautiously and hesitatingly sipped it. Alec stood up, with his camera, and followed Magnus into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him.

"Magnus I know we haven't done it in ages, but I don't think we should make out right now."

Magnus exhaled (he seemed to be doing that a lot today) "Alec, I am sorry if this is impromptu but I think we should-,"

"Break up, yeah. You like Clary, don't you?"

Magnus was speechless. Had his feelings really been so obvious?

"Don't worry, nobody else knows. I suspected it for a while and you confirmed it tonight. And I only considered it because you seemed kind of distracted lately, especially around me. Well, that explains why everybody says we are so similar," Alec said, surprisingly grinning.

It took Magnus a second to understand what Alec was trying to convey, "You like-,"

"Clary as well. Of course, unless you were thinking about the fact that we are both gay? Or bisexual now… I guess," Alec added awkwardly. They both sat in uncomfortable silence until Magnus decided he rather resolve it then, than go through years of it.

"Well, we could still be friends, right?" Magnus said quietly.

"You mean apart from the fact that we will be fighting over Clary?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Do you want to see the video I filmed at Amatis' house?

"Of course. Wouldn't pass up an opportunity like it."

They sat in silence, watching the video. It was ridiculously humorous, Clary was unbearably embarrassed. Magnus was surprised when he felt jealously run through him, as he saw Jace in the same room with Clary. But it was quickly overpowered by the shock when he saw a glimpse of something that should have been impossible. Rubbing his eyes, Magnus asked Alec to rewind the tape. There it was again. A flash of ivory hair and porcelain skin, sketched with a smirk.

Magnus looked at Alec darkly and when he returned the expression, they knew that they were about to learn a hell lot about a dangerous situation.

* * *

 **Raphael**

Raphael couldn't believe how stupid he had been. How had he not have noticed that he was drinking spiked blood and stopped? He knew how to handle spiked blood; he had drunk plenty of it through the years. But he was hungry, and didn't stop until he had finished two bottles. If he had drunk less, he would have not made a complete fool of himself in front of Clary.

Clary. She was one of a kind. Raphael had been trying to avoid his feelings for her, but it was just too hard. She was so beautiful, innocent and justiceful. She treated downworlders as her equal, not like most of the shadowhunters you would find these days. Not like her brother and late father. Indeed, she was unique and absolutely wonderful. Something about her made Raphael appreciate his undead life more than he ever had before. She made him want to take a deep breath when she looked at him. His feelings for her were past all laws of attraction. It took all of his mental strength to not kiss her and claim her as his own.

Unfortunately, he couldn't, thanks to the golden boy. He couldn't understand what she liked about him. He was so cocky, ignorant and conceived and… Well, he was a lot like Raphael. But Raphael could make her feel so many things in a way that Jace could never. If only Clary would give him a chance. _She does know my feelings towards her,_ Raphael thought, _maybe she would give me a chance._ But even then, he might as well have been wishing for the moon to fall onto Earth, as he knew both things were impossible.

Raphael had finished his drink (never again was he going to accept anything edible from Magnus) and was lost in his thoughts, as Simon, Isabelle and Aline were chatting. Then suddenly Alec and Magnus rushed into the living area, both of them with expressions that showed they had bad news.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked, her voice quiet by reading the tension.

"Sebastian has got Jace and Clary," Magnus said grimly.

"What!?" yelled Raphael, jumping up from the sofa. Jace didn't matter to him, Clary did. She couldn't be gone, especially with that sick bastard of a brother.

"It's all on this video I recorded. Sebastian was in Clary's room. Whatever more, he had possessed Jace again, his eyes were black. Clary must be hiding Sebastian to protect Jace. None of us actually were paying close attention, so we missed the details." Alec said.

"He hasn't possessed Jace," Magnus said with gritted teeth, "He transferred half of his demon blood into him and in exchange took half of the heavenly fire."

There was a moment of perfect silence as everybody took in the news. Then Isabelle gasped, looking horrorstruck.

"Does that mean that-,"

"Yes, that means that Sebastian cannot be killed by an instrument under or from heaven."

Even Raphael, who did not care much for the Nephilim, understood how catastrophic this would be for this entire dimension. Sebastian would turn all the Shadowhunters into the Endarkened Ones so he would have his own personal army. Then he would dispose of all Downworlders, so he would have no distractions in bringing demons here and killing all mundanes.

"Well, what do we do now?" Aline whispered, too weak to do much else.

"Half of us tell the Clave and I will go with two others to see if we can track down Sebastian, Clary and Jace," Magnus said.

"I'll come with you," Alec said, meeting Magnus's eyes for long enough so a spark understanding passed through them.

"So will I," Raphael said, his face betraying no emotion. Alec and Magnus nodded at him. They started walking towards the door, without a word but Simon called Raphael back.

"You should have some of my blood. It is going to be light soon and if you do manage to track them down, day or night shouldn't be a distraction," Simon said, looking genuinely concerned.

"Thanks for the offer, Daylighter, but I don't want to be in your debt," Raphael said, coolly.

Simon smiled, "Oh, you won't be in my debt. In fact it would be a benefit for me as I can call you Daylighter as well."

"All the more reason why I shouldn't drink from you."

"Just drink from him, Raphael. It would be nice not to have Clave meetings in the middle of the night for a change," Magnus said.

"If there is a Clave after this," Raphael said, causing Alec to grimace, "Alright, I'll drink your blood. You two can go ahead. I'll catch up."

Simon looked at Aline and Isabelle and gestured them to leave as well. He then tilted his neck so Raphael had easy access.

"I am going to regret this," Simon said, as Raphael came to stand in front of him and lowered his fangs.

"And you don't think I am?" Raphael asked before sinking his fangs into his neck.

Simon's blood was better than any other he had ever tasted. He knew it was because of the extra Angel blood from Jace but he couldn't feel disgusted. Instead, his mind wondered to his fantasies where he imagined drinking Clary's blood. Would she be as sweet? Probably better. He just wished he could do it, amongst many other things he could do to her. As those thoughts went through his mind, a sharp stab of pain went through his chest.

Raphael pulled back from Simon, his chest heaving. He shouldn't have felt that, it was impossible. Simon looked at him, oblivious to the fact that he was slightly panicked. There was something in his eyes that Raphael couldn't pinpoint as they stared at each other.

"Do you love her?" Simon whispered, taking deep breaths even if he didn't need to. In fact both boys were inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"More than you could imagine," Raphael said quietly, his eyes closing up. He felt more vulnerable than he had ever since he had been turned.

"Oh, I assure you, I can imagine," Simon said, smiling sadly at him, "I loved her. Sometimes I think I still do," he sighed softly before continuing, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not," Raphael said firmly.

"She is my best friend; I have to be there,"

"We might not even be able to track them down. Besides, you're the Daylighter, Sebastian would have more interest in you than you will like."

"And you are the vampire representative the Clave,"

Raphael made a non-committal noise, "Fine."

"Just for your information, I have a feeling we will track them down. A vampire thing, you know?"

"I do know," and with that they both set of towards Amatis' house, running to find the girl they loved.

When they got there, it seemed they had arrived just at the right time. Magnus had just finished making a portal and for some reason Luke was there.

"Why are you here, and where's Jocelyn?" Simon asked.

"Long story short, Sebastian got demons to kidnap her and I came home to make sure Clary was safe and I found these two trying to trace them."

"He's really insatiable," Simon said, looking displeased.

"In more ways than one," Magnus said darkly. Before anyone could ask him what he meant, he winced as if he was hit by something invisible, "Hurry up and go through the portal, Sebastian is fighting me. A-and there is someone else helping him."

Alec went through first, followed by Luke and Simon and just before Raphael stepped through he glanced at Magnus and said,

"This is a suicide mission, we both know it."

Magnus nodded, "Clary is worth it."

Raphael sighed in agreement and went through.

Unexpectedly, he was hit by a blinding light on the other side and for a second he thought he would go blind. Then he felt the heat. It was almost overwhelming; he had not been so warm in years. Raphael fell onto his knees, just as he felt the Daylighter come to stand in front of him, his shadow casting some coolness onto Raphael's skin. _Wait a second_ , Raphael thought _, Daylighter, shadows, heat. Shit! It was morning._ Raphael's eyes flew open and he looked around, immeasurably pleased to see the world in light again. True, all he saw was fields and a two-storey house, but it was still beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Clary. Clary…

"Where are we?" Raphael said, standing up onto his feet and brushing the dirt of his jeans. The intensity of the heat didn't bother him, and he was surprised that he had adapted to sunlight in a matter of seconds.

"Germany," Magnus said hardly paying any attention to him. He was overlooking from Alec's shoulder onto a piece of parchment on which he was scribbling furiously. Luke was observing the house with an expression of intense distaste and Simon was staring of into the distant, occupied in his own thoughts.

Raphael snorted and said, "Sebastian and his sick sense of humour."

Simon looked at him, blinked once and said, "I don't get it."

Raphael sighed, he didn't want to go through this now, "Someone missed a lesson in languages," he said and then ignoring Simon he asked Magnus, "What is that?"

"We're sending a fire message to the Clave to inform them where Sebastian is and also that Simon is with us so Isabelle doesn't freak out," Magnus said, "Hurry up, Alec, I can sense Sebastian, Jace and Clary coming out. And also someone else I can't quite place down," he added.

Alec scratched down one last thing and the letter disappeared in ashes and just in time as four people appeared at the door. Raphael raised his eyebrows when he saw the unanticipated person.

"Well, it turns out that Sebastian is not the one who has a sick sense of humour with languages." he said, his mouth curling in disdain.

* * *

 **Woohoo second chapter.  
Hope you all liked it :)**

 **Please review, I would really appreciate it.  
Also - a question. Would you guys like to see some of the guys from the Infernal Devices in this? I could possibly make it work. **

**Until next time,  
xoxo Mystery Girl**


	3. Unwanted Desires

**WARNING : Smut in this chapter. If you don't wanna read it, stop reading when the point of view switches to Sebastian's, and you'll be fine. Apart from that, enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own TMI or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Unwanted Desires**

Every cell in Clary's body was yelling for her to take out her knife and hurl towards her Valentine heart, yearning to see her father slowly bleed to death. Her father. Clary shuddered at the thought. Sebastian, who had put an arm around her waist when she hadn't noticed, glanced down at her as she stared at her father with all the hatred she could muster. She despised him more than Sebastian, if that was possible. She tried to ignore the building fury in her and glanced at Jace who was just about speak.

"Father," he said and strode towards Valentine, embracing him. Clary watched in shock as they stood in each other's arms, as if they were family reuniting after many years. Valentine face held joy, something Clary thought was never possible.

When they broke apart, Valentine looked over to Sebastian and regarded him in satisfaction.

"Jonathon, you have done well. And I am glad you have managed to gain some measure of control over our little spitfire," he said, his eyes trailing down Sebastian's arm that was still around Clary's waist. His eyes lingered longer than necessary on her hips, flashing with something she refused to believe.

Clary tried to rip out of her brother's grasp, but his grip tightened and she couldn't move at all. She glared at him and stopped struggling. He only smirked at her, his pupils darkening with lust. Clary shivered under his gaze and directed her attention towards Valentine again. He was watching Sebastian and Clary silently with his eyes narrowed.

Jace on the other hand was looking around in confusion, as if he couldn't quite remember why he was here. But when he again made eye contact with Valentine, his bewilderment seemed to disappear and the emotionless mask reappeared again on his face. Clary absorbed all of that as it happened in a matter of minutes, her mind going to overload as it worked out possibilities of what just happened.

But before Clary could ponder on that any longer, Valentine spoke, his eyes still trained on Clary.

"I think you three should freshen up and then check out the house. After all, this is where you are going to be living for a long time."

Clary felt her heart drop at those last words. The reality of the situation hit her. She was with her demon-possessed brother, an equally twisted father and the dark side of her boyfriend, for god knew how long. Nobody could track her and therefore she had no saviors to be there for her in the near future. She was truly and mortally alone for the first time in her life.

Her entire mind was in a blank state as she walked up the glass stairs and onto the second floor. Until Jace had nudged her, she had not even realized that she had entered a bedroom and was sitting on the bed and staring vacantly at the wall.

Sebastian was watching Clary, his face betraying no emotion. Yet as he left the room after telling her to shower, she could feel that he had planned something. Her mind puzzled over that thought as she entered the bathroom.

The bathroom attached to her bedroom was huge. There was a large tub that could have easily fit four people in it, the shower was large enough for two people, encased in glass pane with a door and there was a glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were also two doors, one of course leading back to Clary's room and the other she supposed lead to another bedroom.

She locked both doors, proceeded onto undressing and entered the shower. On a ledge, she found a selection of soaps with fragrances ranging from lavender to rose to strawberries. Clary chose the rose reluctantly, unwilling to use anything her father or brother had picked out for her. But her morale crumbled as she realised how dirty she was. So Clary turned on the tap, planning to spend a good twenty minutes or so in the shower.

Halfway through her destined time in the shower, she heard the clicking of a door unlocking and then opening. Clary's breath hitched and she suddenly felt very cold, even though warm water still fell from the shower head. Through the fog on the glass pane, she saw a tall, masculine figure leaning on the second door. Her initial thought that it was Jace, but it was quickly dismissed when she saw the ivory hair, almost white under the luminance of the chandelier.

Clary gasped in recognition, and from the low chuckle she received in return, Sebastian had clearly heard her. She was trembling now, all too aware of her vulnerability as he walked slowly towards the shower door like a lion advancing on its prey knowing that it couldn't escape. And she froze altogether as he opened the glass door and entered the shower.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Sebastian was attracted towards Clary. Nobody could deny it. He wasn't sure if it was because of lust, their family bondage, the demon inside him or true love, and it didn't really matter to him. All he knew that he had to have her, mark her as her own, and he would go to any lengths to do so. That fierce sense of longing was what had spurred him to go in the bathroom when he knew perfectly well Clary was there.

Seeing her buck naked and shivering under his gaze was the best thing Sebastian had felt ever. His eyes traced down her body, following every curve. True, many girls had been unclothed in front of him, but none had yielded him the pleasure that Clary did now. He felt his member twitch under his boxers, the only piece of clothing that was still on him. Sebastian watched Clary quickly lower her gaze to the floor. Clearly she had seen the movement in her peripheral vision and was trying her utmost best to avoid looking at any part of her brother.

Sebastian felt an ineffable sense of self-pride and hunger as he saw the flame start at her cheeks and spread down to her neck. It ran down to parts of her body that he longed to explore, starting from now.

He moved closer towards Clary, pressing her against the wall, the softness of her chest in contrast to the hardness of his muscles. She was visibly shaking, but her body was warm to his touch and this sent excited jolts down to his lower half. Sebastian ran his hands down Clary's body, lingering at her curves and pleasuring at the sounds she made. Little gasps escaped her mouth, no matter how hard she tried to prevent them, especially as Sebastian pinched her nipples softly. Realising that she could be feeling pleasure at his actions, he ventured his fingers further down her body and into the sweet haven.

The minute his fingers touched the delicate waves of her unexposed skin, a wave of wantonness rolled through him causing his member to grow hard and long. He gasped, but not as loudly as Clary, who had thrown her head back, her body arched involuntarily towards Sebastian. He grinned and proceeded into taking full advantage of the situation. His fingers ran down lightly the wetness and circled her weeping hole before he brought them back up, running one finger around her clit, pressing down with the slightest amount of pressure.

Yet Clary moaned, the sounds sending thrills of pleasure all over Sebastian. She was ridiculously loud, he would have never had pegged her as a screamer. If the shower wasn't still running, his father and Jace would have surely heard her but Sebastian couldn't have cared less otherwise. She was his, and nobody, nobody could deny him everything about her. Besides, he liked Clary as being loud, it made all of this much more enjoyable.

With a sigh, he cleared his mind of all distractions and focused on the current situation. Clary was still moaning with her arms twisted around Sebastian's neck and her spine arched back. And as he pushed one of his long fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb, her noises increased still. She was gasping now, as he entered another finger, pumping them in and out and still using his thumb to rub her sweet spot. He was not treating her gently now, instead he was pressing down quite hard, causing Clary to cling on tighter to him and all the time moaning.

She was practically in the throws of orgasm, only a few seconds away from peaking. Sebastian pumped his fingers in and out of her even faster now, as Clary arched suddenly, yelling out his name. He stopped then, taking out his fingers as Clary slid down onto the floor of the shower, panting, her body flushed with radiating heat.

Sebastian was just about to sit next to her under the now cold water coming from the shower, but was unable to do so as there was a sharp rap on the door right then. Valentine's voice called out to him, muffled slightly by the door.

"Sebastian, come out of the shower immediately, we've got visitors. And get Clary as well, would you? She hardly would want to talk to me, and you seem to have acquainted quite nicely to her."

With that, he left, his footsteps fading. Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. He had wanted to do more, or at least talk to Clary for a bit. But all he could do right then was to step out of the shower and wipe himself off quickly. He opened to door to his bedroom, but before he passed through, he looked back at Clary and said,

"Hope you liked that, little sister, as it was just a taster. There is more where that came from."

He didn't have to look back to feel Clary's horrified gaze on his back as he left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it.  
Pleaseee review, I would very much appreciate.  
Until next time,  
xoxo MysteryGirl**


End file.
